


Undertow

by ricochet



Series: Five Sentence Fics [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Drift Compatibility, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: The drift is not without current.





	Undertow

Tim tries not to spend too much time thinking about the ins and outs of drift compatibility; he can pilot a Jaeger and these days that’s all that matters.

He just wasn’t expecting to be doing it with Jay.

It’s hard at the beginning, finding his own edges again after each session of chasing rabbits. He tears up the training room for hours until his arms don’t want to move and he can’t quite hear the perpetual snarl of Jason’s rage under his skin.

At least it’s not Damian.


End file.
